


Fire and Ice (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say in fire. Others in ice. Either way, the world ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice (Kings AU)

The Trickster sighed wearily, breath crackling with white-purple flame. The hands pressed firmly to his lips and throat tightened their grip against the unnatural heat. He watched with mild interest as angry red blisters began to form along his captor's fingers. 

"You know it doesn't matter," he murmured, his lips brushing against palms still strangely cold despite the tongues of flame that licked along the corners of his mouth. "Nothing here is actually real. If you kill me now, I'll just come back."

He gave a bit of an experimental squirm, but may as well have been struggling against the inevitable slide of a prehistoric glacier. "Also," he muttered, "You're really cold and I don't like it."

There was a curious pause before his captor responded. "Figuratively or literally?" 

"Well, both now that you mention it."

The other gave a derisive snort. "If you don't like it, then stop testing my patience."

"If you don't like me testing your patience, then stop making it so damn fun."

The Trickster winced as his back made forceful contact with the cold stone walls of the Mad King's dungeons. The click of the shackles around his hands and feet echoed drearily into the cavernous room.

The Mad King turned and began to stalk away. "I'll be back once I've decided what to do with you."

"You know I won't be here when you return, Ryan."

There was a silence, and then a deep sigh.

"Yes...I know."


End file.
